How Could An Angel Break My Heart?
by kawaii-lil-shikon
Summary: This is a songfic, but there's a little twist at the end. You should be able to figure it out before then. Sorry . . . I'm bad at summaries. Just R&R plz! thnx! =)


I heard she sang a lullaby  
  
I heard she sang it from her heart  
  
When I found out thought I would die...  
  
Flashback: Kouga telling him everything. Kouga smirked at his reaction.  
  
Because that lullaby was mine...  
  
Flashback: Kagome singing him to sleep. He had had a nightmare and had  
  
trouble getting back to sleep. It was one time when he had let her get close.  
  
I heard she sealed it with a kiss  
  
She gently kissed his cherry lips  
  
I found that so hard to believe...  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
Because her kiss was supposed to be for me.  
  
How could an angel break my heart?  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was playing happily with Shippo.  
  
Why didn't she catch my falling star?  
  
He looked up to the heavens. A shooting star passed through the sky.  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Myabe I wished our hopes of love apart...  
  
He looked back at her. *She told Kouga we have feelings for each other...*  
  
he remembered. Kagome didn't know he knew about that.  
  
How could an angel break my heart?  
  
Inuyasha tore his gaze away from her.  
  
I heard his hair was white as rain...  
  
*Sesshomaru...* Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
  
She keeps his picture in a frame...  
  
Flashback: Kagome had snatched away a picture of someone from him. It had  
  
been in a frame. But before she snatched it, she caught a glimpse of ling  
  
white hair.  
  
And when she sleeps she calls his name...  
  
Flashback: Inuyasha hears her mumble something that sounded like "Fluffy..."  
  
I wonder if he makes her smile  
  
The way she used to smile at me...  
  
*I miss the way she used to smile at me. A special smile..for no one  
  
else...* thought Inuyasha.  
  
I hope she doesn't make her cry  
  
Because her tears belong to me...  
  
*I'm the only one who can make her cry. On accident of course... Because  
  
I'm the only one who can cheer her up.* he thought to himself.  
  
Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
  
I'm trying to understand  
  
Please help me  
  
Inuyasha is subtly pleading to the heavens.  
  
How could an angel break my heart  
  
Why didn't she catch my falling star  
  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
  
How could an angel break my heart?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The next day...  
  
Kagome was trying to go back to her time and Inuyasha wasn't trying to  
  
stop her.  
  
*Somethings wrong* she thought.  
  
*She's probably going to see HIM* Inuyasha thought. When he thought of  
  
the word: him, he put as much loathe as he could into it.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and waked up to Inuyasha. She looked up into  
  
his eyes. They were glazed over. Dull and no soul.  
  
"Inuyasha...what's wroong with you?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
He looked down at her. His gaze had no feeling whatsoever. "Nothing."  
  
he said. His voice was like a drone.  
  
Kagome's eyes shown with worry. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Feh. Of course I'm fine. No go and be with Sesshomaru..." he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" she asked.  
  
"You think I don't know? You're out there seeing Sesshomaru! That's what  
  
Kouga told me." he stated.  
  
Kagome was shocked. How dare Kouga do this?  
  
"You heard this from Kouga? Since when do you trust him?" she asked.  
  
There was a hint of hurt in her voice. But Inuyasha faltered at her  
  
question.  
  
"But the picture! It proves everything!" he pointed at her face.  
  
"What picture? This one?!" she took out the picture. And it was a  
  
picture of.....  
  
"......M-me?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Inuyasha it's you. And-" she was cut off by Inuyasha kissing  
  
her gently.  
  
When they broke the kiss, she said "And it's you I've always loved...and  
  
always will."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say  
  
that..." Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome smiled up at him. "And I love you  
  
too...and always will."  
  
"You mumble Fluffy in your sleep though..." Inuyasha looked questioningly  
  
down to Kagome.  
  
"Um..hehe..I didn't want to tell you this...but that's what I call you in  
  
my diary..." she smiled sheepishly up at him.  
  
Inuyasha face-falted but got back up. He hugged her and said, "Come on,  
  
angel. I've got to find Kouga...." he said with a twinkle of malice in his  
  
eyes.  
  
*Ready or not, Kouga...here I come...* he thought cracking his knuckles. 


End file.
